Encounter
by LadyofDurin
Summary: Nesa follows our favorite lad into the forest and what she finds is not what she expected, rating went up to M!
1. Chapter 1

Nesa walks over the market when she sees him, Sir Guy of Gisborne. Doing what he always does; intimidate people, pushing them aside if they don't move fast enough. Although nobody likes him and everyone thinks he belongs in the dungeon Nesa can not look away.

She has been watching him, following every move he makes and with each passing day she becomes more and more captivated by him. The way he walks, his smile, which he rarely shows but when he does Nesa can not help but smile too.

Guy then walks to the edge of the village and glances around before he disappears into the forest. Nesa looks at the market and doubts. Then she sets her basket down and walks into the forest too. The trees are so close together that it is dusky but in the distance she just sees that Guy disappears behind a rock. When she arrives she no longer sees him. There is however a faint path that is almost impossible to see.

Nesa follows the path in the hope that Guy has also followed it, if she gets lost and not gets back before dark she could , get in trouble. After almost an hour of walking she wants to give up but then she hears water in the distance. She walks over and walks into a clearing. She looks around and suddenly sees a pile of clothes lying around.

Nesa quickly looks at the lake, Guy is standing with his back to her and she allows her eyes to slowly go over his muscular back, further and further down. When she reaches his hips just above the waterline, she knows that he is naked. Nesa licks her lips and the thought of Guy standing there, naked, causes a shiver to go through her .

Suddenly Guy makes a circular motion and as fast as she could she ran back into the forest in the hope that he has not seen her. Before she knows it she runs out of the woods in the same place where she went into it. She grabs her basket and walks swiftly back to the market.

* * *

I know it's short, but it's also something I did for fun. Whether there will be a second chapter is up to you. So let me know what you think and if you want to see what Guy does when he confronts Nesa with what happen , because yeah he has of course seen her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey every one, this is chap two! Thanx so much for reviewing making it favorite and for following it, it means so much to me, you are the best! It's a little longer, well, twice as long but hey, it might be for fun it still has to make sense right?

Let me know what you thin, feedback is always welcome!

* * *

Nesa tries to act as normal as possible after she comes back to the market. She continues to collect the vegtables and wonders whether Mila, her best friend, has found some meat to eat with it. Since the death of their parents, the girls decided to live together to make things easier for themselves in the house The tasks were similarly divided. If Miladid the household, like cleaning and washing, Nesa would take care of the food for that day. However, that day Mila has finished earlier so they decided to divide the groceries.

"Nesa?" she suddenly hears behind her.

"Mila." she says, and turns to her friend, "have you found any meat for tonight?"

"Where were you?" she asks and she looks surprised to Nesa, "and what happened to you?"

Mila walks to Nesa, and brings her hand to Nesa's hair.

"What are you doing?" asks Nesa who takes a step backward.

Mila pulled a twig with some leaves out of Nesa's hair and holds it u to her.

"Oh, how did that come there?" says Nesa surprised and she looks down.

Then she sees that her whole dress is torn, her arms are ripped to shreds and her skirt hangs around her legs. Nesa must have ran so fast she has not even noticed it.

"Are you hurt?" asks Mila, who immediately begins to investigate her friend.

"What?" says Nesa surprised and tries to push the probing fingers of Mila pushes away.

"I do not see any blood." she murmers.

"No I'm fine, really." Nesa assures her.

"Why were you in the forest?" asks Mila.

"Oh, I uh...just wanted to take a walk."

"In the woods? You know it can be dangerous in the woods right? Or were you not alone? Life is more than just cleaning and cooking, you know." says Mila and she wiggles her eyebrows.

"Of course I was alone!" Nesa says a little to loud than she wants.

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything about it."

"I know Mila, but there really was no one with me." Nesa says as confident as possible.

"Okay if you say so, and yes, I have found a nice piece of meat but I see that you do not have enough vegetables, thanks to your little detour in the woods."

"I'm sorry, Mila, why don't you go back to the house to get started, then I can go and quickly buy some vegetables."

Before Mila can say something Nesa is already gone.

* * *

After Nesa bought the vegetables and returns to the house Mila has just put the meat on the fire. Nesa put the basket on the table and wants to put the vegetables on the table but Mila comes to her.

"Let me do it, you go and wash and put on something else." says Mila and she pushes Nesa to the bathroom.

Nesa looks at her gratefully and walks into the bathroom to wash. First she undresses until she is in her underwear. She throws the clothes in a heap on the floor and she walks to the sink. She leans over grabs the soap closes her eyes and washes her face. When she gets up she reaches blindly for a towel. Then someone reaches her one and she smiles.

"Thank you Mila." she says.

"Try again." she hears.

Nesa freezes, she knows that voice. Nesa turns with a jerk and suddenly looks into the eyes of Guy. The man who she has seen in the water. Less than an hour ago, naked.

"Sir Guy." she says, barely audible.

"Better. But it seems your in an advantage, I do not know your name." he says.

Guy takes a step towards her and Nesa instinctively steps back. She feels the edge of the sink in her lower back.

"Nesa." She whispers.

"Nesa," repeats Guy and he looks a bit questionable as if he tries to discover how the name sounds, "beautiful name." he says and looks at her.

Nesa sees that he's still coming at her, then suddenly she realizes that she is in her underwear and quickly puts the towel in front of her body, she knows that her thin white undershirt must be almost transparent from the water is.

"Ah, shy are you? You shouldn't be." he says, his thin lips curl into a grin.

Nesa feels her legs go week, he is now so close that she feels his breath on her cheek. With his finger he pushes a lock of wet hair away from her face.

"Mila ..."

"Is busy, she will not disturb us." he says.

Guy leans forward and grabs the edge of the sink with his hands, Nesa is trapped between his arms and if she is honest, she does not feel to bad about that. Weeks, months, she has dreamed about this man, fantasized about him and now he is here, in her own bathroom. In his usual leather clothing while Nesa is in her underwear.

"Why are you here?"

Guy laughs and leans further towards her, Nesa closes her eyes as he whispers in her ear.

"I am her for you, my sweet Nesa." he whispers.

"Sorry?" Nesa asks.

"I saw you." he says.

"Saw me?" Nesa repeats shakily.

She wants to put her hands on the edge of the sink before her knees buckle but she puts them on top of Guy's hands instead. Nesa wants to pull them away but Guy is faster and he laces his fingers with hers. Suddenly Nesa knows what he is talking about and she looks at him with wide eyes.

"It's okay, I will not do anything to you," he says, "although I maybe wanted to do something to you earlier today." he said suddenly, his voice low and sensual.

Nesa shivers, he is now so close that she can smell him, he smells fresh and a little of the forest.

"What did you wanted to do with me?" she asks him.

Nesa licks her lips and sees that Guy's eyes flicker down for a brief moment before he looks at her again.

"Do you think you can find that lake again? On your own?" he asks.

Nesa nods.

"Then meet me there tomorrow, same time and then I'll show you." he says huskily.

Guy leans in, Nesa closes her eyes and waits for the moment his lips touch hers, a moment she has dreamt of so many times.

"Nesa?" she suddenly hears Mila call, "are you okay?"

Nesa opens her eyes and sees that she is alone.

"Yes, fine." she sighs.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey every one, this is chap three! Have fun!

Let me know what you thin, feedback is always welcome!

* * *

Nesa gazes at her reflection, she can hardly believe what just happened. She closes her eyes and thinks back to the moment Guy held her captive with his arms. Arms that she has dreamed about holding her tight against him, his lips which she wondered for months of how they would feel on hers. She felt his breath on her cheek again and his dark sensual voice in her ear, softly whispered to her a promise. A promise of more.

"Nesa?" she hears behind her.

Nesa turns around and sees Mila standing in the doorway.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"Yes fine, I will be right out." Nesa says.

Mila wants to say something but then turns around and walks away. Nesa sighs and dries her face with the towel pulling on clean clothes and walks into the room. Mila is sitting at the table waiting for her.

After the table is cleared and the dishes and cutlery are washed they drink a glass of wine by the fireplace before they wish each other good night and Nesa goes to her bedroom. Nesa puts on her night clothes and crawls under the covers, she closes her eyes and her mind goes back to what has happened in the bathroom, only this time Mila does not interrupt them and there happens a bit more then the soft whispers and with a smile on her face she falls asleep.

* * *

The next morning Nesa wakes up early, she walks to the kitchen and fills a glass of water, then she walks outside and sits on the bench in front of their home. It shimmers a bit and the square is almost deserted except for a few guards. Nesa lets her eyes go over the castle and wonders where Guy is now and what he does. Is he awake? Or is he with the Sheriff? Or is he still in his room? Is he still in bed? Does he think of her as much as she thinks of him?

"Nesa?"

Nesa looks up and sees that Mila is standing in the doorway.

"Yes?" Nesa says.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, you can ask me anything you know that."

"I am the oldest and have spent my whole life watching you. I always keep an eye on you when we're apart, I have even become so good at it that you do not even notice it. Makes me also see things that I do not think you want me to see."

"What are you talking about?" Nesa says and looks at her questioningly.

"I've seen you looking." Nila answer.

"Mila stop talking in riddles."

"I have seen you at Sir Guy," Mila says and looks at her friend,"I can see you have feeling for him."

Nesa sighs and looks at her glass of water.

"Is it that obvious?"

"It is for me." Mila says.

"How long have you known?" asks Nesa.

"Couple of months."

"A couple of months!" Nesa almost yells and she stands up, "why did not you tell me?" she asks.

"And why did you not tell me? I thought we told each other everything?"

"Yeah, well, I know you do not like him but I can not help it, there is just something about him, something that attracts me like a magnet. He is ..."

"He's bad news Nesa." Mila says.

"Every person has something good inside."

"I know you want to believe that but you have seen with your own eyes what he can be capable of, what he does to people."

"I know, but I can not believe ..."

"Nesa," says Mila and she grabs one of Nesa's hands, "promise me that you will not do anything foolish."

"Foolish?"

"I see the way you look at him and I can see that you have a soft spot for him, but I ask you to be carefull if you ever get into a situation where you are alone with him, he may use those feelings against you, Nesa. "

Nesa looks at Mila.

"No, he would not do that."

"You do not know that." warns Mila.

"Yes i do, because he has not..." Nesa is suddenly silent.

"He has not, what?" asks Mila.

"Nothing, I'm going to make breakfast." Nesa says quickly.

She tries to pull her hand away but Mila's grip tightens.

"Nesa..." Mila says waringly.

"He has not done anything last night." Nesa says softly.

"Last night?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"In the bathroom."

"He was with you in the bathroom? Why did not you tell me?"

"Because he is not a threat, Mila, I was not in any danger for one second."

Mila sighs lets go of Nesa's arm and sit down. Nesa sits down next to her and puts her hand on her knee.

"I know how you feel about him, but you have to believe me when I say that he will not harm me."

"I hope it for him or he will have to deal with me," says Mila, "come on we will make breakfast together."

After breakfast Mila clears the table and they do the dishes together. Nesa then picks up the dirty clothes and puts them in a basket, together they walk across the square to the wash house to wash them.

"Oh I forgot my torn clothes." Nesa says suddenly.

"That doesn't needs to be washed."

"No, but I can give it to one of the seamstresses, who can fix some of it and then they can give it to one of the poor, I'll be right back." she says.

Nesa runs back to the house and quickly picks up the torn clothes, then she runs out of the house again but suddenly she gets caught by the arm and is pressed against the wall.

"What have we here?" she hears.

She recognizes the voice, Nico, someone who has harassed her before.

"Let me go Nico." she says.

"Not until I've had a kiss." he says and leans forward.

Nesa turns her face away and tries to push him off her

"Come, come, work with me here, I know you want it."

"Nico, how many times have I told you, I do not want you?"

"And how many times have I not said that I will keep trying?" is his answer.

"Let me go or you are going to regret it."

Nico grabs her face with his hand and she feels his other hand on her back sliding down, he squeezes her bottom and leans forward to kiss her. Then suddenly she gives him a headbutt causing him to recoil and his grip on her weakens. Then she brings her knee up and plants it firmly between his legs. Nico folds double with pain and falls to the ground. Nesa leans over him.

"I did warn you." she says before she leaves.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey every one, this is chap three! Have fun!

Let me know what you thin, feedback is always welcome!

While Nesa continues her way to the seamstresses she feels that someone is watching her. She looks around but she can not find out who it is. Just when she wants to give up she sees him, Guy, he is watching her intently. Guy is standing in front of the castle, next to him the sheriff. He talks to Guy but he only has eyes for Nesa and he has a look in his eyes that she can not identify. It is certainly not the look that he gave her in the bathroom last night. That look was challenging, hungry. This look is almost questioningly.

Nesa stops walking and wants to take a step towards him but then the sheriff suddenly pushes Guy inside the castle. Well, that was strange, she thought. Then she shrugs and walks on. After she gave the clothes to the seamstresses she walks to the laundry room. Mila is almost through with washing when she sees Nesa coming.

"You've taken your time." she says.

"Sorry, I ran into Nico." Nesa says.

"Oh, that boy never learns does he not?" Mila sighs.

"No indeed." Nesa laughs.

Nesa kneels besides Mila and dries the wet clothes as good as she can before putting them back in the basket. After everything is ready they walk home.

"I am going to the market to look for some vegetables for dinner." Mila says.

"Okay, I will hang the clothes on the line to dry." Nesa says.

When Mila is gone Nesa goes to the back of the house where the lines are hanging and she begins to hang the clothes to dry. She has nearly three full lines of clothes when suddenly someone grabs her wrist and spins her around, before she can react she is pushed against the back of the house.

"Nico, please." Nesa says.

"Nico?" she hears someone say.

Nesa smiles and tries to turn around but Guy's hold on her is to tight.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else." she says.

Guy turns her around, grabs her hands and puts them next to her head. Again he holds her captive.

"Nico? Was that the one bothering you before?"

Guy leans forward and he is so close now Nesa can feel his bodyheat, she has to struggle to suppress a sigh.

"Yes, for as long as I can remember he has been chasing after me."

"Has he now?" asks Guy and he leans a little further towards so they are touching.

Nesa feels his breath on her cheek and could not suppress a sigh now. Guy notices it and chuckles.

"Yes, and for as long as I can remember I tell him I do not want him."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. For my heart belongs to another."

Nesa swallows hard and a slight moan escapes her as Guy pushes his body against her.

"But I think he will listens this time." she whispers.

"Yes, I've seen what you've done, I'm proud of you. It took me great effort however not to come to you personally and "remove" him." Guy says softly.

"Remove him?" asks Nesa and she looks at Guy.

He laughs and lets go of one of Nesa's hands to caress her cheek softly.

"My dear Nesa, you have no idea what went through my mind when I saw how that peasant had his dirty hands all over you. I suddenly felt the urge to prove that you're mine."

"Yours?" whispers Nesa and her breath catches in her throat.

"Yes, mine and mine alone." he whispers huskily in her ear.

"Always."

Nesa sighs as she feels his lips on her neck and automatically she turns her head to give him more room.

"I'll see you later." he says and gives her a kiss on her cheek.

She looks after him as he disappears behind the laundry. Nesa feels her heart beating like wildly in her chest and tries to get her breathing back to normal. She slides her fingers over her cheek where he kissed her and she bites her lip. She could not wait to see him tonight and she already gets excited just thinking about it. She walks to the laundry basket and continues to hang the wet clothes out to dry.

"Your not done yet?" she hears Mila ask.

Nesa looks at her and then to the laundry basket.

"No, uh ... I ..."

"He was here." Mila says, though it is more a statement than a question.

"Who?" Nesa tries.

"Sir Guy." Mila says.

Nesa looks at her in surprise but Mila continues with hanging the clothes like that was a normal statement.

"How do you know? Have you seen him?"

"No, but I see you."

"What?" asks Nesa.

"You look a little flushed, your cheeks are red, there is a twinkle in your eyes, I'm not blind." Mila laughs as she hangs up the last piece of clothing.

"Oh, okay, but yeah, he was just here indeed. I am going to see him tonight." Nesa says.

Mila stops hanging the clothes and looks at her.

"Tonight?"

Nesa nods.

"Where?"

"In the forest." Nesa says softly.

"Excuse me?" Mila says and looks at her in disbelief.

"In the ..."

"Forest yes, I heard you, are you crazy!" Mila almost yells.

"Mila ..."

"No do not Mila me, you have a secret meeting with Sir Guy of Gisborne in the forest! At night, god knows where, I should forbid you to go."

"You are not my mother!" Nesa shouts.

"No fortunately I am not, she will turn in her grave, just like your father probably. How are you so sure he will not do anything to harm you?"

"I just know, you have to trust me, Mila."

"I trust you, you now that, I just do not trust him and I'm not the only one."

"Yes Mila, I know, but we have now been alone twice and I'm still alive." Nesa says a slightly irritated.

Mila takes Nesa's hand in hers and looks at her.

"Do you know what you're doing?" she asks her.

"Yes I know what I am doing, and if I would not trust it I would not go, you know that."

"I know, just be careful okay?"

"Always." Mila says.


	5. Chapter 5

this is chap five, thanx for everyone for making this a favorite, following it and reviewing it, it means the world to me!

all mistakes are my own, have fun!

* * *

After Mila is gone, Nesa continues to hang the laundry. After she finishes she wants to walk to the house but something is stopping her. She looks at the forest and then the house. Nesa bites her lip, then puts the basket down and walks into the forest slowly. She hesitates but then follows a small path until after few meters she is in open space. Nesa walks to the center where she sits down on her knees. She lets her hand gently glide over where the earth is loose and looks up then.

"Here lies Drago, man of Skye, father of Nesa,

born April 18 1144 - died May 16 1192 "

Nesa looks to the other side,

"Here lies Skye, wife of Drago, mother of Nesa,

born October 5 1150 - died May 16 1192 "

Nesa gets up and starts to pick up twigs and leaves from their graves Her thoughts go back to that fateful day.

She was with her parents, the parents of Mila and Mila herself on their way back from visiting another village. Their fathers were in the coach seats on top of the carriage and the girls with their mothers were in the carriage. Suddenly they were surprised by bad weather, it rained and then it started to thunder. The horses that pulled the carriage where dredging tireless trough the storm when suddenly a bold of lightning and a loud thunderstruck was heard which startled the horses. The father tried desperately to get the horses under control but it was too late. The carriage flipped over several times, the girls were both thrown out, which may have saved there lives. They soon discovered that both their parents had not survived it. After a day of walking they finally reached Nottingham where a few men went searching for the body's after they told what happened. It took almost two days before they came back. Nesa's parents were. Together with Mila's parents, buried in the small cemetery.

Nesa was startled out of her thoughts when she hears someone behind her.

"I thought you'd be here." Mila says.

Mila goes to the grave of her parents and starts picking twigs and leaves off of it too.

"I'm sorry I dragged your father and mother in the conversation, that was not fair of me." she apologizes.

"It's okay, you're probably right too. They never talked about him when I was with them, but I knew what they were thinking of him. Dad would lock me in my room to stop me from seeing him."

"Would it have stop you?" Asked Mila.

"No," says Nesa while she gets up and walks towards Mila, "I have wanted this, him, for so long, I would just climb out my window, and I would accept any consequences after."

Mila smiles and grabs Nesa's hand.

"Come, we will make dinner together." she says and together they walk away.

After dinner the girls clean up the table and do the washing of the dishes, Mila looks at her friend.

"What time are you supposed to meet?"

"I wanted to go after this is done."

Mila takes the dishcloth of Nesa and looks at her.

"You go get ready then."

"Sorry?" Mila says questioningly.

"Well, if it is what you really want then who am I to say something about it."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I think, Nesa, you are my best friend and although I do not like Guy and I do not trust him, I want you to be happy and if you think he can make you happy ..."

"Thank you." Nesa says and she hugs her friend.

"But do not say I did not warn you if he breaks your heart."

"Ok." is Nesa's quick answer before she almost runs into the bathroom and jumps in the shower.

After half an hour she is ready and walks back into the room. She has put on an old dress, it is in the forest after all.

"Make sure he brings you home safely after?" Mila asks.

"Of course."

Nesa gives her a hug before she walks out of the house and into the forest where she went in last time. She looks around if she sees anything that she remembers from that day. Then she sees the big rock where she saw Guy disappearing after and walks towards it. After she followed the faint trail for some time she arrives at the clearing. She looks around but sees nothing. Nesa walks to the edge of the water and looks at the lake. It is not very big and she sees now that there is also a small waterfall.

"I see you made it." she hears a deep voice saying.

Nesa shivers from it alone and slowly turns around. Guy is standing at the edge of the forest next to a tree. The way he is standing there sends a spark of heat trough her. His left hand above his head, leaning against a branch, his right hand hangs loose along his body. His head is cocked to the side and he has a smirk on his face.

"Yes, so, what now?" she asks.

While he walks up to her Nesa fights the urge to look away, to look at something but he has her trapped with his gorgeous blue eyes. He stops when he is just inches away from her.

"Now, I am going to do something that is long overdue."

Before Nesa can do anything his lips are on hers, demanding and possessive while one hand is behind her head so he can deepen the kiss and the other on the lower of her back to keep her pressed against him. She feels his tongue sliding over her lower lip and without hesitation she opens up for him. She whimpers when his tongue seeks hers out and it is clean he dominates the kiss. Nesa is all to happy to obliged to him. Before he pulls back he playfully bites her lower lip and then leans back a little. Nesa gasps for air and she feels a blush on her cheeks while she looks at him with wide eyes.

"Now we have that out of the way, care for a swim, milady?" he says and gestures to the water.

"What? I do not have a swim outfit with me, only this." she says shocked.

"Who ever says you need a swim outfit to swim?" he says and he looks at her.

The corner of his mouth comes up when he sees her fumbling with the hem of her top.

"Oh, right, you are shy, I forgot." he says apologetically.

When he takes a step in her direction and takes her hands in his she takes a step back.

"Don not worry, I will not make you strip in front of me, you can use that rock over there."

Nesa looks behind her and sees there is a rock, it is not big but it will have to do she thinks. She looks at Guy and wants to say something but he is quicker.

"I will not look, I promise." he says.

Nesa nods and walks over to the rock to step beside it. When she looks at Guy she sees he is already taking his clothes off. She stands frozen to the sand while his pale skin is revealed. Just when he opens his pants he looks at her.

"That also goes for you." he says.

Nesa quickly looks away and starts to undress.


	6. Chapter 6

chap 6 is up, and so is the rating to M and you know what that means. I already had in mind how I wanted it to go but somehow Guy got a little more soggy than I wanted him to be but well, I hope you like it anyway.

* * *

Nesa decides to keep her underpants and bodice on. She walks to the edge of the water when she suddenly sees Guy in her field of vision, the water reaches his middle and Nesa takes this opportunity to take in the sight before her.

"Are you coming? Or are you keep staring at me like that." he says.

Nesa blushes and looks at the water.

"Suit yourself, but if you decide to come in, we can have a lot more fun than if you stay all the way over there." he says.

He gives her a wink before he dives under water and swims away. The water is not clear enough to see him clearly, but when he comes up again and continues swimming she sees his strong arms pushing him trough the water and his muscular back, the muscle flexing under his skin. Nesa bites her lip and sees him vanishing from her sight again. She walks forward until her toes touch the water. The water is nice and she walks further. When it touches her belly she stiffens, her belly has always been very sensitive and now is no exception. She looks around and when she turns she gets water splashed all over her. Nesa gives a shriek and closes her eyes. She hears Guy laugh and looks at him accusingly.

Without further thinking about it she makes a striking motion with her arms sending a wave of water towards Guy. Who had been expecting that and he dives underwater again. Nesa tries to follow him but he dives too deep and she can no longer see him. Then she suddenly feels two hands grabbing her ankles and pull them from under her. She squeals with horror and goes completely under. Wildly flailing her arms into he air she comes up gasping for breath. Her wet hair sticking to her forehead and she wipes it quickly from her eyes.

Nesa sees Guy a few meters away in the water, she looks at him, his lips are just visible above the waterline and there's a mischievous smile playing on it.

"You cheat."

"I always do." he replies.

"Yes indeed, I should have known better."

If Guy again makes a move to go underwater Nesa takes a step backwards.

"Don't you dare!" calls Nesa but he is gone again.

On a whim Nesa begins to swim to the shore but she is caught again when she feels two hands wrap around her ankles and pulls her back with such force that there is nothing she can do against it. Suddenly she feels two arms turning her around and holding her wrists behind her back. Her breathing is labored as she comes face to face with Guy, who presses her tightly against him.

"Do not go." he says.

Nesa looks at him and she sees something almost like regret in his beautiful blue eyes. Guy leans forward and kisses her cheek.

"I'm sorry." he whispers in her cheek.

"You never say sorry." she gasps.

"That's true, but still, I want you to stay."

Then Nesa realizes that he is walking into the lake again, with every step he takes she feels the muscles of his chest move. She closes her eyes and puts her head on his shoulder. She enjoys his movements and lets him guide her backwards. Suddenly she feels a jet of water falling down on them. Nesa instinctively gasps for air and opens her eyes. She see that they have gone under the waterfall and are now shielded from the rest of the lake. Guy pushes her against the rocks and looks at her.

He leans over to her and kisses the corner of her mouth, slowly he kisses his way to her ear and he bites , in her earlobe.

"I have to tell you something." he whispers sensual.

"I am listening." Nesa answers, that deep voice making her tremble.

"I have also been watching you."

Nesa's breath catches in her throat and she looks at him.

Before she can do anything he kisses her. Their lips move as one, as if they were made for each other. Guy lets her wrists free and they automatically go around his neck to get closer to him. Themselves Guy puts his hands on either side of her face and shields her smaller body with his own, with his leg, he forces her legs apart and he pressed his thigh against her. Nesa moans in his mouth and Guy smiles.

Guy pushes her so hard against the rocks it almost hurts. She pushes him a little back and looks at him, but before she can catch her breath his hands are already in her pants. He slowly pushes one long slim finger inside her while he kisses her again. Nesa stiffens against the intrusion. Guy notices and he slowly pulls out.

"You have never done this before?" he asks.

Nesa shakes her head and looks away. Guy tilts her head with his fingers and looks at her.

"Do you want this?" he asks.

She looks at him and nods slowly.

"Are you sure? Because if you do not, I will not force myself upon you."

She looks at him and she sees the sincerity in his eyes.

"I can not even remember a time I did not long for you, Guy."

"It will hurt." he explains.

"I know, but am willing to endure that, if it is you."

"You are lucky we are in the water."

"What do you mean?"

"The water will soften you skin, take away some of the pain."

His hands go to her bodice and he rips it open, sending buttons flying everywhere but they both don't seem to notice. Then he starts massaging one breast while he kisses the other and licks and bites her nipple. His other hand disappears between her legs again and slides them trough her folds. Nesa moans en closes her eyes. Slowly he slides one finger inside. Guy feels her shudder and stills before he starts moving with long slow trusts. After she starts rocking her hips towards his hand he slips in another and repeats the treatment. Then his thumb slides in, he keeps thrusting his two fingers inside her while his thumb rubs and circles her nub. Nesa bites her lip to hold back a scream. Guy notices and leans forward.

"Do not hold back, I want to hear you." he whispers huskily in her ear.

Nesa moans loudly at that and Guy smirks.

"Hm, just like that." he groans.

Nesa rocks back and forth on his fingers trying to get him deeper inside and feeling that friction she needs, wants to badly. When Guy pulls his fingers back she whines at the loss. Guy removes her pants, who are soon followed by his. Nesa feels his erection against her belly and she can't help but look down. Her eyes go wide when she sees him and she wonders how on earth that is going to fit, he is huge.

"Last change." he says.

Nesa looks at him and she knows if she says no he will stop. Nesa runs her fingers through his dark locks and pulls him towards her.

"Take me, make me yours." she whispers.

Guy groans and hoists both of her legs up and around his waist. Nesa moans and gasps for air when she suddenly feels Guy's hard erection sliding inside her a little. Nesa cries at the intrusion and lets her head fall against the rocks behind her, unable to stop the tears from falling. He stills to give her some time to adjust to him.

"I am sorry, please relax sweetling." he whispers comfortingly.

His hands slide over her sides trying to ease some of the pain. Nesa nods and she does her best to relax.

Then Guy lets his hand go around her head and lays it on his chest.

"Come on, work with me here, love, breath with me, nice and slow."

Nesa closes her eyes and focuses on his breathing. When Guy hears her breathing even out again he tilts her head and looks at her.

"That's it."

Guy smiles at her and Nesa smiles back. Slowly he starts thrusting, Nesa gasps with the first two, three, but then the pain subdues enough for her to start moving with him. With every trust he pushes into her deeper till finally he is all the way inside her.

"You okay?" he asks.

Nesa nods quickly.

"Please move." she says.

Guy smiles and starts moving out of her almost completely and then pushes back in. Nesa moans and her walls tighten around Guy's shaft. He groans and bites her shoulder.

"God, you are so damn tight."

"I am sorry?" Nesa softly says trying not to blush.

"No, do not be, it is good, feels so good." he pants.

He starts moving a little faster, going deeper every time and suddenly he hits something inside her that has her seeing stars and she gasps and scrapes her nails along his back knowing she will leave marks there.

"Oh Lord, what was that?" she asks before she knows it.

"That," Guy says and thrust again,"means I have found my mark."

"Do it again." Nesa almost demands.

Guy chuckles and does what she says. Each thrust is now faster and harder, the position she is in is not very comfortable but the amount of pleasure she is receiving is so much better than the pain it causes her and when his hand wanders lower and finds her little bundle of nerves she cries out. Nesa has never felt anything like this in her life, such pleasure, such passion, she enjoys his movements, his thrusting, his lips kissing her everywhere he can reach and his fingers. She closes her eyes and starts moving in the same rhythm as Guy. After another hard deep trust she feels like she will explode. Nesa screams and reaches her climax, clenching around Guy that makes him moans deep in his throat and bites her shoulder while his movements become erratic, then hips stutter and he stops and shudders, Nesa feels his muscles contract and relax under her fingers. He breaths heavy as he lifts his head to look at her.

"You okay?" he asks.

Nesa looks at him and laughs, then lets her head fall on his shoulder and she pulls him close.

"I take that as a yes then." he says.


	7. Chapter 7

okay, this chapter went into a completely different direction than I wanted it too go in, because apparently Nesa had other plans in mind the me when confronted with a barely naked Guy, but who can blame her, have fun!

* * *

Nesa has trouble keeping her eyes open and she decides therefore to close them. She moans when Guy lets his soft erection slip from her and he lifts her bridal style. When he arrives at the shore he walks to the rock with her and puts her down.

"Lean against this." he says.

Nesa has to do her best to keep standing. He helps her in her underwear and then holds her bodice up to her.

"You will have not much more use of this I am afraid." he says.

Nesa blushes but still takes it from him and lets it fall next to her clothes while she dresses. Guy walks to his clothes and dresses himself again to. After Nesa is done she walks towards him.

"Do we have to leave already?" she asks, and she sees that Guy has only put his pants back on.

"You want to stay?"

"Please?" she asks and she looks at Guy almost pleadingly.

"Sure." he says.

Nesa sits down in the sand and grabs her bodice to look at it. Guy sits down next to her and looks at her.

"Sorry about that." he says apologetically.

"I can fix it," answers Nesa and she looks at him, "that is the third time you said sorry to me, are you getting soft on me?"

"Do not tell anyone." says Guy and gives her a wink.

"Your secret is safe with me." she promises.

He lays back into the sand and closes his eyes, despite the late hour the weather is still nice. Nesa turns to him and inches a little closer. She lets her eyes wander over his chest and bites her lip. She has never seen a man naked from the waist up but she is convinced that no one in her village, or possibly England, is as fit as Guy.

"I can feel your eyes on me." he says suddenly.

"Sorry, you have that effect on me." Nesa answers.

Guy smiles and Nesa notice that his eyes are still closed. On a whim she leans over and kisses his chest, Guy makes a low noise in his throat and Nesa smiles. She slides a little further down and lets her tongue make a circle around his nipple before she gently bites it and then lovingly lets her tongue go over it again. Guy moans and Nesa notices that his breathing is getting heavy. She moves slightly and gives his other nipple the same treatment. She hears Guy's breathing falters a little and he lets his hand slide in her hair. Encouraged by his reaction to her she caresses his abdomen with her fingers and lets them slide down. Without further ado those fingers disappear into his pants and she takes a hold of his softened cock.

"Nesa ..." Guy moans.

He grabs her wrist and tries to stop her movements.

"You have to give your body a chance to recover." he whispers, voice deep with lust.

"That does not mean that I can not do anything now with other parts of my body." she says defiantly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

To give her words more meaning she gives a gentle tug on his cock.

"Shit." he whispers.

Nesa smiles as his grip on her wrist weakens and his arm eventually falls limp besides him in the sand. While she continues to let her hand go up and down, slowly her kisses go down, to her satisfaction she feels him harden in her hand. Nesa shifts so she is between his legs and she opens his pants.

"Up." she says, and gives his hip a soft smack.

Guy lifts his hips slightly and Nesa slides his pants down far enough to free his erection. While watching it moving back and forth she licks her lips and looks at him. Guy also looks at her with a look of lust and desire from under his eyelashes. She continues to look at him as she takes him in her mouth and licks the tip of him with her tongue.

"Fuck." he pants and let his head fall back into the sand.

Nesa hums and closes her eyes. Slowly she sucks him in further in her mouth and lets her tongue slide over the vein on the bottom all the way up. Nesa lets her tongue glide through the slit and sucks her cheeks hollow.

"Feels so good, Gods Nesa..." He moans.

Encouraged by his words she lets him slip in her mouth again, now moving a little faster. Her tongue swirling around him as she sucks his cock into full hardness. Guy grabs her head with his hands and bucks his hips slightly.

"Faster, please .." He begs.

Nesa moves faster up and down him and with her hand she begins to play with his balls.

"Oh yeah, that's ... You are so fucking good with your mouth and tongue...so damn close already..."

Nesa let him slip out of her mouth and grabs his cock with her free hand.

"Almost ..."

When Nesa licks the bottom of his shaft his breath falters and he stiffens, then her name falls from his lips as he shoots his load all over his stomach.

"Fuck .." He gasps.

Nesa gets up and looks at him, Guy pulls her to him.

"Come here, you."

Guy kisses her, softly, tenderly, almost lovingly.

"You're incredible." he says.

"You are not so bad yourself either." she whispers in his ear.

"Now I need something to clean it."

"Here, use this." Nesa says and she gives him her bodice.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I can wash it once I am back."

After Guy cleaned himself he pulls his pants back up and fastens it, then he pulls her close. They look at each other and while Guy lets a finger softly slide over her cheek she leans in and kisses him again. Their lips move slowly and sensually against each other. Nesa sighs and is amazed by the fact how good it feels to have him so close to her, even better then she thought. Despite all the stories she hears about him, this Guy, the Guy that is here with her is another person. A more gentle, sweeter, tender Guy. After the kiss she laughs.

"What is so funny?" asks Guy.

"I knew you had to have another side to you than that one you show back in Nottingham," she says and looks at him, "I think I can get used to this side of you."

"Is that so?" asks Guy and he raises his eyebrow.

"Yes." she says while a yawn escapes her.

"We should get back before you fall asleep." Guy says.

He stands up and pulls his shirt on before pulling Nesa to her feet and walking back to her house. On the way to her house , Nesa walks behind Guy and she can not help staring at his ass.

"Enjoying the view?" Guy says, and he looks at her over his shoulder.

"Sorry." she says softly.

When she makes eye contact with him she sees that he looks at her defiantly.

"Come here."

Before Nesa can do anything he lifts her up and pushes her against a tree, his lips sucking almost painfully at her neck and Nesa lets a low mewl escaping from her lips.

"There, no everyone will know that you are off limits." He says and puts her down.

Nesa rolls her eyes and lets her finger slide over the place, it feels a bit rough.

"And what will I say when someone asks who did this?" she asks.

Guy laughs and looks at her.

"You'll think of something, you are witty enough with your tongue." he says winking at her.


	8. Chapter 8

Together they continue to walk to the village, when they are almost there Guy takes Nesa's hand and laces his fingers with hers. Nesa watches it for a moment and then looks at him. He looks at her with a look she can almost call affectionately and Nesa again is amazed his gentleness. When they are in front of her house Nesa turns to him.

"Thanks for tonight, I very much enjoyed it." Nesa says with a twinkle in her eyes.

"That goes for me too." says Guy.

Nesa hesitates what to do, but before she can think of something she sees Guy stalking towards her with an almost feral lust in his eyes, Nesa's breath catches in her throat and suddenly she feels like a cornered animal. She takes a few steps backwards until she suddenly feels a wall behind her back. Guy still stalks towards her and she now sees a grin on his lips that suits the look in his eyes. Then he puts his hands beside her head and he lowers his head until there are only a few inches between them. Nesa instinctively closes her eyes.

"Guy ..." She whispers questioning.

"Nesa, look at me." he says.

Nesa opens her eyes and looks at him, he puts his hand against her cheek and he softly caresses her lips with his thumb. His eyes move slowly to her lips, and when he looks at her again, his look has changed from feral lust in a softer more loving look and the grin on his lips changed into a friendly smile. He leans over to her and kisses her cheek.

"I will not hurt you." he whispers.

Then he kisses her lips, the kiss is soft, gently, almost tenderly, and he turns her head slightly to deepen the kiss. Nesa respond to him and she kisses him back. With just as much passion. Her hands grab his tunic firmly and she fists the fabric to pull him towards her. She feels his tongue gently sliding over her lower lip and she opens up for him. He lets his tongue slowly sliding inside her, just a little bit. Nesa moans as she notices that his tongue attempts to lure hers out and into his mouth. Nesa notices that he gives her the control and pushes his tongue back into his mouth and she explores it, every place, every part of his mouth. She lets her tongue curling around his but it almost seems as if he's trying to avoid her. Nesa allows a low noise to escape her and she feels Guy smiling against her lips. Nesa feels his free hand sliding down her side and he hooks his hand under her knee. He lifts her leg up and moves his hips slowly and leisurely against her. Her hands go through his long dark locks to hold him in place while she chases after him with her tongue. After the kiss they look at each other, both panting and out of breath.

"I must go." Guy whispers.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea." Nesa pants.

Guy lets her go and gives her a kiss on her cheek before he walks away.

Nesa looks after him until he disappears from sight, then she goes inside and puts the door on the lock. When she turns around she comes face to face with Mila.

"Mila, you scared me." Nesa says and she takes a step backwards.

"I wanted to ask what you what you have been doing all this time but but I think I already know" she says, and looks at the bodice that Nesa is holding.

"He could not controll himself."

"And that's the only thing that fell victim to him?" asks Mila.

"What do you mean?" Nesa says and she walks into the bathroom.

"You know. You will not be the first to whom he has forced himself upon."

Nesa walks out of the bathroom again and looks at her incredulously.

"For your information, he has not forced himself upon me, he gave me the choice."

"Choice? Guy of Gisborne does not give choices."

"Well, he did, he was actually very sweet to me and asked me if I knew for sure."

"And do you think he would have listened if you had said no?"

"Of course he would. What is this? I thought you were okay with this?"

"Well, I was. I just do not want you to do something you will regret."

"I am not going to regret it, Mila, really." Nesa says.

"Did you say he was sweet?" asks Mila and she looks at her unbelievable.

"Yes, I have really seen a very different side of him tonight, one of which I knew he had in him, like I told you."

"Okay, you have made your point." Mila says and she turns to leave.

"What do you mean?" asks Nesa and she stoppes her.

"You are not going to continue this are you?" Mila asks.

"And why would I not? I had an amazing evening and Guy also stated that he is open to it."

"That is what he said?"

"Well, not in so many words, but..."

"And what if he gets tired of you, or finds someone else that appeals to him more."

"No, that is not true," says Nesa and she shakes her head, "he wants this too, I know he does."

Nesa walks to her bedroom but Mila again stops her.

"Nesa ..." she begins.

"No, I do not want to hear this," says Nesa and she breaks away from Mila, "the only thing you do is talk bad about him, but he is not all black from the inside, you were not there, you know nothing about how he really is, not like I do."

Nesa watches her friend intently and then almost runs into her bedroom, closes the door and lets herself fall on the bed. She thinks back to what happened at the pond and with a smile on her face she falls asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

It is not long before Nesa falls asleep. When she wakes up, it is still dark outside. She throws her sheet back and steps out of bed, opens her door and looks into the room, there is none and the door to Mila's room is closed. Nesa walks to the kitchen and takes a glass of water. She drinks it in one go and wants to turn around when suddenly two arms snake around her waist and someone pushes her tightly against him. Nesa wants to scream but a hand over her mouth prevents any sound from coming out.

"Quiet." she hears someone whispering in her ear.

Nesa relaxes when she hears the voice and recognizes it.

"Guy, what are you doing here?"

"I could not stay away." He breaths in her ear and he kisses her neck.

"You mean that?" asks Nesa and she tilts her head to give his soft kisses more room.

"Yes, I spent hours in bed tossing and turning but I could not fall asleep. All I could think about was you, about what we did and how deliciously tight you were aroune me. And what you did on the sand, God your mouth felt so good wrapped around me, swallowing me, licking me," he whispers in her ear with a voice deep with lust and desire and Nesa's breath hitches in her throat," I had to see you."

Nesa turns and Guy weakened his grip on her waist so she can turn around. Her arms go around his neck and she pulls him towards her. Guy kisses her tenderly, cautiously almost but the kiss soon becomes more intense and demanding.

"I need you." He sensually whispers and rolls his hips forward.

Nesa's breath falters when she feels how hard he already is. Her hand wonders lower and she opens his breeches. She finds his hard cock and strokes him tough the fabric of his boxer, Guy moans and bucks up into her hand.

"Come." she whispers.

Nesa takes his hand, leads him to her bedroom and closes the door. Guy takes her hand and pulls her into his arms to kiss her with such passion that it makes Nesa's world spinning. Guy lets his fingers slide under the straps of her nightgown and pushes them from her shoulders. The gown falls to the ground and pools around her feet. Guy lifts her up easily and lays her down on the bed. Then he takes a step back and admires her, from top to bottom and back up again. Nesa raises her hands up to cover herself but Guy takes her hands and stops her.

"Don't." he says.

Nesa makes a protesting noise in her throat and looks away.

"Why are you so insecure about your own body?"he asks.

"I do not know." she murmurs.

"There really is no need," he says, and he lets go of one hand to take her face so he can turn it towards him "look at me." he says quietly.

Nesa does what he says, he sees a light pink color on her face that spreads down to her chest, he smiles.

"What must I do to make you see yourself like the delicious gorgeous and beautiful young woman you are to me?"

Nesa bites her lip when she sees the sincerity in his beautiful blue eyes. Guy smiles and lets his gloved hand move over her cheek and caresses her lip. He pushes his middle finger gently past it against her teeth.

"Bite." he says.

Nesa does what he says and grabs the seam of the fingers between her teeth. He pulls his hand out of the glove and lets it go over her throat. He slowly lets his finger go to her breast and he cups it with his large hand. Nesa moans wich cases the glove to tumble next to her on the sheets. With his thumb he caresses her nipple. He leans forward to take her other nipple in his mouth and Nesa arches her back into his touch. Slowly he kisses his way down until he sits between her legs. He looks at her and then lifts up her leg and kisses his way up her leg; first is her calve then the inside of her knee and finally he kisses the inside of her thigh. He kisses and carresses it but makes sure he keeps room between the kisses and the place where Nesa craves him te most. She has trouble breathing steadily and Guy chuckles into her soft skin. Guy pushes her legs further apart and she feels how he lets his tongue slide inside her, slow and deeper with every movement.

"God, you taste so good, Nesa." Guy says huskily, voice deep from desire.

"Please...so close." She moans and tries to say his name but she can't.

Guy lets his hands slip under her ass cheeks and pushes her up with each thrust of his tongue. Nesa groans and her breathing hitches every time his rough tongue scrapes over her clit. Her hands fist in the bedsheet and she bites her lip to stiffle a scream, reminding herself that Mila is in the room next to them.

"Look at me." he says and lets his fingers take over from his tongue.

When she reaches her climax bright blue eyes lock with hers and she is shaking with pleasure. Guy lets her ride it out on his fingers while looking at her from under his eyelashes then slowly lets them slide out her. He lays down next to her and brushes away a strand of her hair so he can look at her.

"Wow," she says,"that was really amazing."

"You are amazing." he whispers in her ear.

"What about you?" Nesa asks drowsy and she lowers her gaze to the bulge in his breeches,"You said you came because you needed me."

Guy understands what she means and shakes his head.

"Later," he says, "sleep now."

He pulls her closer to him and gives her a kiss on her head.

When Nesa wakes up in the morning she stretches and reaches her hand blindly to the spot alongside her but find that it is empty but still a little warm. She opens her eyes and blinks a few times against the sunlight. Guy is gone. Nesa takes the pillow in her hand hugs it tightly and breaths in deep, it still smells like him and she smiles. Then she gets up and walks to the kitchen to make breakfast.


	10. Chapter 10

chap 10 is up! Most viewers know that I update this every weekend but the next one can take up to two and a half weeks, maybe even three weeks cause I am leaving together with my husband in a vacation on the 18th of June on a plane to Turkey, will be back the 28th of June, so just that you know!

* * *

Nesa walks to the bathroom to wash her face and then goes to the kitchen to make breakfast. Mila is already eating and Nesa is aware that it is later than she thought.

"You are late." observes Mila.

"Could not sleep last night, had a glass of water." Nesa answers in a neutral tone.

"Are you still angry about last night."

Nesa shrugs her shoulders and sits down to have breakfast.

"It depends." she says without looking at Mila.

"About what?"

"Whether you are going to make your apologies" Nesa says.

"What?" Mila says not believing what she hears.

"You were wrong, and you say you want me to be happy, but ..."

"You will never be happy with him!" cries Mila and she stands so abruptly that the chair almost tips backwards.

Nesa stops eating but does not meet Mila's eyes. She sighs once and pours herself some water. Mila puts her hands on her hips and Nesa does not need to look at her to know that she is angry.

"Fine, have it your way then!" she yells.

The next thing she hears is the door slam shut. Nesa tosses her bread on her plate and puts her head even in her hands. Then she gets up and puts the chair back upright and pushes it back in place.

Nesa cleans the kitchen and walks to the bedroom to dress herself and then she keeps herself busy cleaning the house. By noon she walks to the back of the house to check the laundry and when she finds that it is dry she gets the basket and puts the laundry in it. While she looks out the window is she sees Mila she folds it and puts it back in the basket. Therefore it takes longer than usual for her to finish it. After she has put the clothes away she walks to the porch and looks if she sees Mila. She's been away for a few hours and Nesa begins to worry. Nesa goes to the market and asks some merchants if they saw her. Some have seen her but do not know where she is now. Nesa bites her lip and looks around. After a few hours, she decides to go back home. At the door she suddenly stops in her tracks, there is a rose lying before it. Nesa looks around and picks it up. There is a card attached to it;

you have my heart until the end

Nesa smiles, on a whim she walks into the forest and walks quickly to the place by the lake. Guy is not there and she walks to the waterline.

"Nesa." she hears behind her.

Nesa turns around and sees that Guy is holding his arms open, she runs to him and lets her arms go around him, she felt his arms encircle around her and he presses her against him.

"I saw you on the market, you looked troubled. Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yes, I am now." she says.

"What was wrong?" asks Guy and he gives her a kiss on her head.

"I had a fight with Mila." Nesa sigh.

"About me." says Guy understandingly.

"Yes, she thinks you are bad news and that I am making a mistake."

"That was to be expected."

"I know, but the side I have seen in the past two days of you is so different and I do my best to make her understand you have that side, she did not believe me. She thinks you are going to break my heart. She just does not know you like I do..."

Guy smiles and pulls her to the ground with him, Nesa puts herself between his legs leans against his chest and puts her hands on his thighs. Guy lets his arms go around her waist and pulls her to him.

"And I do not want anyone to know me as well as you do." he whispers in her ear.

Nesa laughs and turns around, she pushes him on his back and lies down next to him.

"I hope not." she laughs and she curls herself around him.

"I promise."

"Thank you for the rose, you shouldn't have." she says.

"I didn't." Guy awnsers.

"What?" Nesa says and frowns.

"Seriously, I didn't."

"Then who did?"

"I don't now, there was no name?"

"No." Nesa says and decides to not tell him about the note.

"You think it is that Nico?" Guy asks and Nesa feels the tension in his muscles.

"I do not know but he knows my heart belongs to another, he can not hold a candle to you." Nesa promises.

"You know, it has just been two days and one night but I can not imagine a day that I do not see your face or a night that I can not hold you in my arms." he says softly.

"It is going fast between us." Nesa says while she draws patterns with her finger on his chest.

"Too fast?" asks Guy.

"No, I do not mind. But I do not know if it is wise to sneak in my bedroom every night, Mila's not stupid, she will find out and I do not see myself creep into the castle with all those guards that are walking around. "

"That I may have a solution for."

Nesa gets up and leans her head on her hand to look at him.

"I'm listening." she says.

Guy also comes up and looks at her hesitantly.

"The castle is big and old, must be constantly maintained and cleaned." he says slowly.

"What are you saying?"

"I could ensure that you can get work as a maid."

"In the castle?" asks Nesa.

"Yes, I can tell you where my room is." he says and looks at her with a grin.

"So I can sneak inside every night." Nesa continues his thought.

"Yes, I can Ensure that you only have to work at night so you can just keep doing what you do during the day."

Nesa smiles and looks at him.

"Okay," she says, "arrange it."

"Come to the castle tonight , ask for Kya, she will explain to you what is expected of you."

"Kya, okay."

Nesa straddles him and kisses him.

"Thank you."

"I am also doing this for me." Guy says and he kisses her back


	11. Chapter 11

chap eleven is up, and I am so sorry to have kept you waiting, hope this can make you forgive me.

* * *

Nesa lets her hands go through his dark locks and gives it a tug. Guy moans and bites her lower lip. Nesa smiles as Guy lets his hands go to her sides, she lets them slip under her blouse and caresses her sides, Nesa starts to squirm in his grip a bit.

"What is it?" asks Guy.

"I am a little ticklish." she says.

"Oh is that so?" Answer Guy with a mischievous tone in his voice.

Guy starts to tickle her some more, than Nesa bites him in his lip, hard enough to draw blood.

"Okay, obviously." he laughs.

He lets his hands go back to her and caressing her gently. Nesa sighs and throws her head back, Guy kisses her neck and sinks further down. Nesa enjoy him but her thoughts go to Mila. She knows that her friend can take care of herself but she has a bad feeling in her stomach. Guy notes that Nesa's mind is elsewhere and looks at her.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"I'm worried about Mila."

Guy sigh and lets her go.

"I'm sorry, I just want to go home to see if she is already there. I need to know that all is well." she says.

"Okay, I understand."

Nesa gets up from his lap and helps Guy up. She winds her arms around his waist and pressed firmly against him. She feels how he embraces her a kiss on her head and pressed her.

"Go on, do not forget. Appointment with Kya tonight" he says.

"I will not." Nesa says.

Then she runs into the woods and when she arrivés at the house she is out of breath. It's dark and Nesa immediately get a tightness in her stomach, something is wrong. Because there is virtually no light misses the note which is on the chair on the porch. Nesa picks it up and opens it.

Maybe now you will listen to me

Nesa frowns and suddenly she knows it, Nico.

He Mila, he could not get Nesa and now he uses Mila to punish her. Nesa moans and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Damn." she says.

She crumpled the note and walks inside. She paces up and down the room, wondering where he could have. Brought her go She has no idea. Nesa sits down and puts her head in her hands.

''Nesa'?'' She hears someone say.

''Guy. "She says, and she runs to him and hugs him.

''I saw that the door was open, is everything alright?'' He asks as he caresses her back.

''He has Mila.'' she says immediately.

''What?'' Guy answers confusing

''Nico."Nesa explains

''What? Why?'' still puzzled

''Because he can not get me. Look.''

Nesa show him the note and he read it.

''Do you know where he is?''

''No, no idea.''

Nesa let him go and sit down. Guy sits down across from her and takes her hands across the table. That attracts her attention and she looks at him.

''Think, love. Do you have any idea where she might be? A place he talked about with you, a place that maybe means much to you?''

''Wait a minute.'' She says all of a sudden.

''What? Do you know? "

''Maybe, there is a place that is very dear to me more then anything.''

''Where?''

''In the forest, our parents are buried there.''

Nesa gets up and runs out the door, within a minute she is in the forest at the grave of their parents. At first she sees nothing, then she hears someone groan and she sees blond hair behind the tombstone of her mother.

''Mila.'' She whispers.

Nesa runs to it and sits down before her. Her hair is falling over her face and Nesa pushes it to the side.

''Oh God.'' She says, and puts her hand over her mouth.

Mila's right eye is blue and shut from the swelling, her other eye is closed too and the eyebrow above it bleeds fiercely, her lip is damaged and there's so much blood in her mouth that it seems all her teeth are loose.

''Mila?'' She says softly,'' can you hear me?''

Mila moans and moves her head from side to side.

''She needs to be takes care of.'' She suddenly hears behind her.

Nesa nods and when Guy lifts Mila in his arms she makes a small noise of protest, then they see that her wrists and ankles are bound, Guy and Nesa exchange a worried look, he walks with his Mila in his arms out of the forest. She is vaguely aware of the staring looks that the people give them when the walk past. What a picture they must make; the evil Guy of Gisborne with a beaten up woman in his arms and another woman that trails closely behind. When he walks past their house Nesa stares after him puzzled.

''Where are you going?'' She asks.

''The Castle.'' Guy answers.

''What? She has no right to be in the castle you know this.''

''That does not matter, she's your best friend and you're my ...'' suddenly he is silent.

Nesa grasps his arm and turns him around.

''I am your what?'' She asks and looks at him.

Guy opens his mouth to say something but then Mila stirres. He walks with her into the castle and then turns to Nesa.

''That corridor, second door on the right, ask for Jay and tell him to come up to my room, go, now.'' He says.

Nesa does what he says and when five minutes later she arrives with Jay, she can hardly believe what she sees. Mila lies on the bed and Guy is sitting on the edge of the bed bend over her with a can of water on the nightstand and a cloth in his hand. Although her face is cleaned he keeps on wiping it with the cloth. The rope from her wrists and ankles are also cut loose. While Jay looks Mila over Nesa walks around the bed and sits next to it on her knees. She takes Mila's hand in hers and looks at her friend.

''And? How is she?'' Asks Nesa.

''At first glance she has nothing broken, her right eye is bruised and will probably be shut for a day or so, her other eye is pretty much intact but the eyebrow above it needs stitches. Her teeth are still intact, the blood in her mouth was coming from the wound in her eyebrow. The lip heal will. She will need to rest but she'll be fine.'' Jay answer with a smile.

Nesa breathes a sigh of relief and then looks at Guy. He has stood up and has put a step backwards, but the look in his eyes is what Nesa finds the most remarkable. Despite the fact that he does not know Mila and she disapproves of their relationship of she sees genuine concern in his eyes. Slowly she walks up to him and takes his hand, this attracts his attention and he looks at her.

''Are you okay?'' She asks.

''Oh, uh, yeah I'm fine.'' He said absently, his eyes wander back to Mila.

''You're really worried about her.''

''Of course I am, she's your best friend.'' Says Guy.

''And I?''

''What?'' Asks Guy and he looks at her not understanding.

''Before we walked into the castle wanted you didn't finish your sentence. What did you wanted to say?''

''Well, I actually wanted to say girlfriend.'' He replies softly.

''Really? You want me to be your girlfriend?''

Guy smiles and pulls her into his arms, he kisses her cheek.

''Would you be my girlfriend?'' He asks.

''I thought you'd never ask.'' The answers Nesa and she kisses him passionately


	12. Chapter 12

Guy smiles against her lips and lets his fingers slide downwards over her back.

''Nesa ...'' she suddenly hears softly.

Nesa breaks away from Guy and sits down on the edge of the bed, she takes Mila's hand in hers and with the other hand strokes her forehead.

''Hi, how do you feel?'' Nesa asks.

Mila licks her lips and blinks a few times with her eyes against the light in the room.

''Light.'' Mila mumbles.

''Guy, can you put out the light and light a few candles?'' Nesa says.

''Everything hurts.'' She says.

''Do you remember what happened?'' Nesa asks.

Mila makes an attempt to get up but her hand goes to her abdomen and she gasps for breath.

''No, do not get up,'' says Nesa and she pushes Mila back down softly,'' Nico did this.'' She says.

''Why?''

''Because I rejected him,'' answers Nesa,'' I'm sorry.''

''No, this is not your fault,'' Says Mila and she looks at Nesa reassuringly,''I indeed remember him coming by for you but I said you were gone, when I said I did not know where you were, he got mad. He started pacing and muttering things but I could not understand him. I just when wanted to ask what was the matter I saw the knife , then he came up to me and everything became dark.''

Then she sees Guy standing and she looks around the chamber. A chamber that she does not recognize.

''Where am I?'' she asks slowly.

''In the castle, in Guy's chamber.''

''What? How did I get here?''

Nesa tells her how she found her and that Guy has brought her here and has ensured that a doctor looked at her. Mila looks at him in surprise.

''Why?'' She asks him.

''Oh, well, you're Nesa's best friend and she cares about you so ...''

''So he brought you here and made sure you received the care you needed.'' Nesa finish his sentence.

Mila looks at her and sees on her face she does not understand much of the whole situation.

''Here,'' says Nesa and she gives her a pill and a glass of water,'' a sleeping pill.'' She clarifies.

''I do not need a sleeping pill.'' Mila protests.

''It ensures that you have a good night's sleep despite the pain.''

''I can not stay here.'' Mila says suddenly.

''Yes, you can and you will.'' Nesa says determined.

''Will you stay with me?'' She asks softly.

''Of course,'' answer Nesa,'' and now you take this.''

Mila does what she says and then lies down. Less than a minute later Nesa hears her breathing even out and she knows that her friend is sleeping. Nesa gets up and walks to Guy.

''That was rubbish by the way.'' Nesa says.

Guy looks at her questioningly, not understanding what she means.

''That you called for a doctor because she's my best friend.''

''Are you saying I'm lying?'' Guy asks and his eyes widen.

''No, I say you are looking for excuses.''

''For what?''

''For making sure that people do not see you for who you really are. That you can really care about people, that you have a heart, that you're somewhere down there a good man.''

Guy smiles and looks around her to Mila.

''She seems like a nice girl, I 'm really sorry for what happened to her.''

''I know you are.''

Nesa caresses his cheek with her fingers and that attracts his attention. He takes her hand and gives it a kiss.

''I'll get some extra bed linen.'' He says.

''No you do not need to do that, the bed is big enough, I'll lie beside her.''

''For myself.'' Explains Guy.

Now look at Nesa him not understanding.

''You did not think I'd leave you and Mila alone. I'll sleep in the chair.'' He says.

Nesa smiles and nods. While Guy gets some extra bed linen for himself, Nesa pushes the chair towards the fire before she strips until she is wearing only her undergarment and bodice. Just when she throws another log on the fire to keep it burning Guy comes walking back inside the room.

''This was all...'' his words die on his lips when he sees Nesa half exposed standing before him the glow of the fire making her even more enticing,''God, you are so beautiful.'' he breaths.

Nesa blushes and fidgets with her fingers, suddenly she feels two arms snake around her middle and pulling her close to Guy's front. Nesa can barely just swallow her cry. But she feels how excited Guy is.

''Guy, we can not ...'' she whispers while grabbing the mantelpiece for support.

''I need you, I just can not ... please.'' He almost begs.

He kisses her neck and his hands go to her hips, he shifts his lower body so that his erection is between her ass cheeks and he rocks his hips forward. Nesa moans softly and with great difficulty she frees herself of him and turns around.

''Guy...'' she warns.

Then he lays her arms around his neck and hoists her legs up, Nesa automatically hooks them around his hips and rocks against him and both groan at the friction it causes.

Guy walks with her to the bathroom and close the door softly, he presses Nesa into it and he kisses her passionately. Nesa lets her fingers disappear in his dark locks to hold his head in place.

''We have to be quite.'' Nesa pants breathlessly against his lips.

Guy nods and takes some distance from her.

''Breeches.''

Nesa looks at him confused but when Guy looks down she gets it, she quickly reaches for his breeches and after some fumbling she pushes his underpants down just enough to free his erection from his confintment. Guy releases a breath of relief and leans his weight against her, he loses no time and slides her underpants aside. With a quick rocking motion he slides into her completly in one smooth move. Nesa yelps at the rough intrusion in her body but Guy gives her no chance to get used to him. The pace is immediately high and Nesa rocks her hips in the same rhythm. It does not take long before she gets a warm feeling in her lower abdomen and her body starts to attract around him. Guy moans at the feeling and Nesa feels his muscles tense and then relax. When he spills his seed deep into her he buries his head in her neck and groans her name.

''God Nesa ..'' Guy whispers.

He let her legs go and they slide off his hips, Nesa does not trust that they can carry her at this point and she tightens her arms around his neck. Guy is therefore drawn closer to her and he puts his hands beside her head.

Once he has his breathing under control, he lovingly caresses her cheek and looks at her intently. There is something in his eyes that gives Nesa the feeling that he wants to tell her something but does not know how.

''What is it?'' She encourages him.

''Nothing, it's just, when I think about the fact that it has only took me a few days to fall for you so hard and so fast and how deep my feelings for you already go... makes me a little scared.'' he says softly.

''Why?''

'' Because this is all new to me, of course there have been others but with them it only ever revolved around the sex but with you, it is so much more. I've never felt for anyone what I feel for you.''

''You mean that?'' Nesa asks and she hears her voice falter a little.

''Every word.'' he promises.

''I am pleased to hear that, that goes for me too.''

Guy feels relieved and leans forward to catch her lips for a crushing kiss .


	13. Chapter 13

After the kiss they walk quietly back into the chamber. Nesa is careful while lying in bed next to Mila while Guy sits sideways in the chair, resting his head on the headrest and makes himself comfortable. The light of the candle beside the bed falls on Mila's face and Nesa looks at it. The dark blue color around her eye looks ominous in the light from it but her brow so nicely stitched and clean that it seems that nothing is damaged. Her lower lip has a nasty cut which will no doubt makes sure that eating is going to be difficult the next few days. Nesa curses Nico under her breath and she knows she should go talk to him. It was unheard of and totally unnecessary to involve in Mila this. He wanted her and now he had bruised Mila he had gone too far. Nesa sighs and closes her eyes. It does not take long before she falls asleep.

When she wakes up the next morning she sees that Mila is no longer beside her. She turns around and looks at whether Guy is still in the chair and is surprised when she sees that Mila is in the chair. She pushes herself up and looks at her.

''How long have you been awake?'' She asks.

''Awhile.'' she answers.

''Why did not you wake me?'' Says Nesa and she swings her legs over the edge of the bed.

''Because you're so cute when you sleep.'' Says Mila shrugging her shoulders.

Nesa smiles and walks to the bathroom to wash her face Mila walks behind her and leans against the door frame.

''I owe you an apology.'' She says suddenly.

Nesa looks up and frowns.

''What are you talking about?

''I heard you.'' She says.

''Oh, sorry, we tried ...''

''No, no, I did not mean that, I actually have not even noticed it'' says Mila and she comes closer,'' I woke up and had to use the bathroom but just before the door I heard you talking. I heard what Guy told you. That it is different with you, he really cares about you, Nesa.''

''I tried to tell you but you did not listen.''

''I know and I'm sorry that I did not believe you, that I thought he would not ...''

''Be able to care for someone other than himself?'' asks Nesa.

''Well, you can not blame me.''

''I guess, but we've known each other our whole lives, Mila, you could At least have givin him the benefit of the doubt, for me. Was that too much to ask? He knows you do not like him but in spite of that he has also made sure that you received medical care.''

''I know, I am really sorry.''

''I know it's okay.''

Nesa walks to her friend and gives her a hug.

''You think you can change him? How he is? I mean, if anyone can it is you, you seem to have a big influence on him.'''' Mila asks, while she lets Nesa go.

''I can not change him, only he himself can. I just hope that I can convice him to be a better person. To try and work for it,'' Nesa smiles,''how do you feel?''

Mila walks around Nesa and looks in the mirror.

''It looks worse than it actually is, my eye does not hurt nor my eyebrow. Only my ribs I feel with each movement,'' she looks Nesa and smiles,'' I'll survive.''

''Thanks to Guy.'' Nesa tries.

''Do not overdo it.'' Mila warns.

''Sorry.''

Nesa walks back into the chamber and sees a breakfast tray on the floor next to the chair.

''Where did that come from?'' She asks while sitting down next.

''Oh, that Guy has brought, he said it would not be easy to eat with a lip like this but he wanted me to try.''

''He's doing his best.'' Says Nesa.

''Yes, he is, and I will do my best, too. Promise.''

''That is enough for me.''

Nesa takes the tray and puts it on the bed, sitting next to it she starts to eat.

''I can not stay here.'' Mila says softly while sitting on the other site of the tray.

''I know.''

''You can stay here if you want.''

Nesa looks at Mila and bites her lip, hesitating what to do.

''I doubt Nico will come after me again.''

''I know, I am going to try and find him today, I have to talk to him about what he did.''

''What?'' they hear someone say.

The women turn towards the voice and see Guy standing, still with the doorhandle in his hand.

''Your joking, right?''

''No I am not, he has to know that he crossed a line when he abused Mila.''

''What if he does the same to you?''

Nesa takes a deep breath and walks to Guy, when she stands before him she takes his hands and looks in his deep blue eyes.

''Do you remember what happened the last time he tried something with me?'' she asks.

Guy smiles and nods.

''Right, so I will be fine.'' she says reassuring him.

''I know, I just...if something happens to you I do not know what...''

''Nothing will happen to me,'' Nesa says and lays her hands on his cheek,''come here.''

Nesa pulls him into a kiss, the kiss is deep, passionate and she also tries to lay persuasion in it, the persuasion that she will come back to him unharmed. When they pull apart both are a little out of breath. Guy lays his forehead against hers.

''Okay, just be careful.'' he whispers.

''I will.'' she says.

She turns to Mila and holds out her hand.

''Come, I will walk you back to our home.''

Mila nods and takes Nesa's hand but before she leaves Guy takes Nesa's hand. She looks at him and she knows what he wants to ask so she nods. That is enough for him so he lets her go.


	14. Chapter 14

Nesa helps Mila down the stairs careful and when they stand outside the castle Mila notices right away almost everyone is watching them. Most people she knows by face but she feels very uncomfortable under their glances. Nesa notices it and gently takes her hand.

''Are you okay?'' She asks.

''Yes, I only wish I could hide my face from all eyes.''

''I do not think they are looking at your face Mila.''

''What do you mean''

''Most have seen yesterday how Guy carried you into the castle, or as they see it they; how Sir Guy of Gisborne, someone in the service of the Sherriff, carried an ordinary peasant into the castle in his arms with another peasant close behind.''

''Yeah, I guess you're right.'' Says Mila.

When they arrive in their house Mila sits down at the table and Nesa grabs a glass of water for her. She puts it down in front of her friend and also sits down.

''Guy can arrange that I can work in the castle in the evenings, so we can spend the nights together,'' Nesa says.

''That is nice of him.''

''Yes, it is.''

''That sounds doubtful.'' Says Mila.

''I can not leave you alone at night.''

''Why not? Nico will certainly not break in here, and if he comes after you, then you're safer in the castle than you are here.''

''That is true, are you sure you'll be okay?'' Asks Nesa.

''Of course, during the day you are still here right?''

''Yes, I think we should stay together during the day, just in case.''

''That will also reassure Guy.''

Nesa looks at her friend in surprise.

''Since when do you care whether Guy is reassured?''

''Since last night, I know now that he really has feelings for you and that you are not just one of the many on his list.''

''You act like he had the entire village.'' Says Nesa, a little offended.

''Well I would not say the whole village but he has a long list, that you know as well as I do.''

''Okay, that's right, I just hope I am the last.'' Says Nesa smiling.

''I am sure you are.'' Mila says.

''Why do not you go to bed, I'll get groceries and I make something to eat.''

''I have been in bed for so long I am stiff all over, I want to do something.'' Mila sighs .

''Okay, let's go then.'' Nesa says and together they walk off to the market.

When Mila lies in bed later that night, Nesa walks to the front porch. She sits down on a chair and looks over the lighted town market. When she sees a figure walking towards her after some time and the light shines on him she is not surprised when she sees that it Guy is. She smiles, gets up and goes to the edge of the porch.

''I knew you would come.'' She says.

''Is that so?'' He replies laughing.

''Yes, you just can not stay away from me.'' she replies confident.

''True, if I do not see you everyday I get withdrawal symptoms.'' her says, taking her hand to lay a kiss there.

Nesa smiles and pulls him towards her, Guy steps on the porch and lays his arms around her waist. He leans forward and captures her lips in a fierce kiss. His arms slide down and he lifts her effortlessly. Nesa gives a small squeak by the unexpected event.

''How is Mila?'' He asks softly.

''She is okay, she's in bed.''

''She's asleep?'' Guy asks and her wiggles his eyebrows.

Nesa nods and reaches behind him to open the door. Guy walks with her to her bedroom and puts her down on the floor before her bed. While he looks at her, he slowly undresses her. Nesa feels a tingling sensation all over her body as Guy lets his eyes slowly roam all over her naked body.

''Guy ...'' she begins, nervously playing with her fingers.

''Sshh.'' He whispers.

He puts his finger over her lips and his other hand on her thigh. He lets his fingers slowly going up and his hands gently caresses her breast, Liana shivers at the touch and she closes her eyes. Guy plants his lips on her neck and slowly works his way up to her ear.

''Tonight I'll show you how I see you, as the most beautiful, most sensual, sultriest being that I have ever laid eyes on, dear Nesa.''

Nesa moans softly and starts pulling his shirt to get it of but Guy stops her.

''No, tonight is about you and your beautiful body.''

Guy lets himself fall to his knees before her and places his hands on her hips, he lays soft butterfly kisses on her stomach while he lets his hands slip down. He puts them on the inside of her thighs and forces her legs apart. Nesa bites her lip as she feels his warm breath between her legs. Without further ado he lets his tongue go over her slit agonizingly slowly, from the back all the way to the front and finally rotates once around her bundle of joy. Nesa bites her lip to keep a groan within her and her hands go to his hair and she grabs it firmly which results in on low a groan of Guy.

''Sit on the bed.'' He says slowly.

Nesa stands near the bed but it takes her effort to reach out and she lets herself drop down. Guy moves closer and lowers his head.

''You smell divine.'' Guy breathes heavily.

Nesa registers he is talking, but she is so in ecstasy that she can not answer. With his fingers he opens her up and penetrates her with his tongue while his finger circles around her clit and sometimes squeezes it. Guy continues his administrations with his tongue and he feels her hands in his dark locks. She holds him in place while she rolls her hips up into him, he knows she is close. He runs his tongue one last time around her clit and back. Nesa bucks and jerks when she comes. Guy comes up and looks at her with a smirk on his face. Nesa looks at him and satisfied pulls him towards her. Their lips find each other and in a hot kiss.

''Scoot up.'' He says husky.

Nesa nods and moves up, she vaguely is aware of the fact that Guy again looks intensely at her body from his place at the foot of the bed but she does not care. She looks at him and sees that he sneaks up the bed on hands and knees. The hungry look in his eyes makes her breath catches in the throat. He creeps up slowly while he floods her body with soft kisses. She closes her eyes and feels how Guy grabs her hands and puts them on the pillow over her head. He leans forward and kisses her overwhelmingly. Licking his tongue into her mouth and exploring each part of it. Then she feels something close around her wrists and she looks up. There is a scarf around her wrists tied the bed posts.

''Why am I bound?'' She asks, alarmed.

''It's okay, I will not do anything you do not want.'' He says reassuringly and kisses her neck.

Guy covers her with his larger body and pushes himself tightly against her, Nesa feels through his breeches how hard he is and it awakens her desire for him. She rolls her hips up but smiling Guy takes some distance from her.

''Your night, remember love?'' He says.

Nesa moans disappointed but it quickly turns into a groan of passion when he focuses his attention on her breast, licking and biting and kissing it while his other hand kneads her other breast. Nesa arches her back, desperate for more. Guy grins against her breast before biting it gently and then lets his tongue slide over it soothingly. He half lies on top of her and while he continues to focus on her breast a hand wanders down, he opens her legs and caresses her thighs. Nesa rocks slightly under him to get him where she most wants him. Guy grins and gives her what she wants. He lets a finger slip inside her and swirls it around. Nesa's eyes roll to the back of her head and she wonders how much more passion she can take. Then she feels a second finger slip into her and his thumb strokes her still sensitive clit. His fingers curl forward in her which makes her hips rolling up and down wildly, searching for more.

''You like that.'' Guy,asks, now rock hard.

''Yes, so good.'' groans Nesa.

''Are you close?''

''So close.''

''What do you want?''

''To come, please, let me come.''

''Around my fingers or my dick?''

''Fuck me.'' Is the answer.

Guy is taken aback by her use of language but quickly unties his breeches and pulls it down far enough with underwear to get himself out.

''Such a filthy mouth.'' he says while he settles between her legs and thrust deep inside her. Nesa gasps by the cruel intrusion and she pulls on the scarf to break free.

''You love it.'' she moans.

''I do, especially when it is wrapped around my cock.'' Guy replies and hoists her legs over his hips.

Nesa locks her ankles behind his waist while Guy grabs the head end of the bed to enforce his thrusting. With one hand he turns Nesa's face towards him.

''Look at me.'' He whispers.

Nesa opens her eyes and looks at him. He lets a hand go down and squeezes her clit. Nesa shakes and falls apart under him. Her muscles tighten around him, and that ensures that Guy also comes.


End file.
